In recent years, coprocessor boards have been employed in computers (e.g., servers, personal computers, server farms, etc.) to expand one or more capabilities of such computers. The coprocessor boards may include any number of cores, memory and cache arranged on a bus-insertable add-in card. The coprocessor boards allow the computers to meet processing demands in a scalable manner as long as available bus interfaces reside on the host computer.